The New Threat
by PLLFan156
Summary: The Pretty Committee is entering high school! But not everything is glitz and glamour. They have competition, known as the Glamour Girls who are out to destroy the PC. Which alpha clique will rule?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Character intro. Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the two OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The Pretty Committee 

**Massie Block: **Is the confident, sassy alpha with a new competition.

**Alicia Rivera: **Has found herself drawn to the rival clique.

**Dylan Marvil: **Has been dropping weight rapidly - how she does it is a dirty little secret.

**Kristen Gregory: **Is rich again and has also found herself drawn to the rival clique.

**Claire Lyons: **Needs to win back her boyfriend before her main rival does.

* * *

The Glamour Girls

**Jasmine Victors: **Made the choice of having a little cat-fight with Massie Block for title of Queen Bee.

**Rachel Martin: **Is butting heads with Claire in order to get her crush, Cam Fisher.

**Olivia Ryan: **Is ready to prove she isn't a dumb blonde.

* * *

**AFFILATIONS **

**TPC**

Massie Block (Alpha), Alicia Rivera (Beta), Dylan Marvil (Gamma), Kristen Gregory (Delta), and Claire Lyons (Omega)

**TGG (The Glamour Girls)**

Jasmine Victors (Alpha), Rachel Martin (Beta), and Olivia Ryan (Gamma)


	2. Alpha, Betas, & High School, oh my!

**A/N: Jasmine Victors and Rachel Martin appear!**

**Disclaimer: only own plot and OCs.**

* * *

Massie Block was the Alpha of BOCD. Note the word was. Now, she was stepping up to high school. Massie snapped a picture of her outfit and sent it to her four best friends, Kristen Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons. Massie had decided to have her friends rate her outfit before school. She knew that her phone wouldn't capture the outfit perfectly, but Massie had listed what items she wore in the text, too.

Her outfit was a slinky, sparkly purple tank-top tunic that she had paired with a suede gray blazer, dark wash skinny jeans, long, gold-and-purple charm necklaces, and gray suede ankle boots. She had applied simple clear lip-gloss to her bow-shaped pink lips and had done her amber eyes up nicely. Her glossy, dark brown locks were in perfect curls.

Her phone blared with approval ratings from her best friends. Letting out a victorious smile, Massie grabbed her new purple clutch with the pretty silver studs on it and headed downstairs.

* * *

Alicia Rivera didn't run. She hated sweating. Enough said. Besides, she was pretty sure guys didn't like sweaty girls. Unless it was in bed. Dirty joke intended. _**(A/N: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I CHANGED THE RIVAL CLIQUE NAME TO THE SEXY LIARS. TWO PEOPLE SAID I KINDA COPIED A DIFFERENT AUTHOR'S CLIQUE NAME. I APOLOGIZE TO THAT AUTHOR AND I DIDN'T REALIZED I COPIED HER UNTIL NOW.)**_

She was ready for high school, though. She had selected a cute chocolate brown dress with a black belt and matching heels. The dark colors went well together, but she also added a white leather jacket to add a pop of color. Her glossy, jet black locks was in a straight fashion and her big brown eyes were done up subtly in nice eye make-up.

Alicia headed down to Massie's Range Rover. To think, next year it would be replaced with a cooler car. Isaac would probably retire or something or whatever. "Welcome back to school!" Alicia said in a nasal voice, mimicking a snobby classmate in their... class.

"Nice one, Leesh" Massie replied.

* * *

Jasmine Victors was beautiful. And she knew it.

She had thick, auburn/brown curls with deep-set piercing blue eyes that pulled you right in. She had nice subtle curves with smooth, lightly tanned skin and an adorable birthmark on her collarbone. She was Alpha Material. The freshman brunette was ready to rule her new clique. But every clique needed at least three members. Two wouldn't work.

Rachel Martin, her beta, agreed. This year, the alpha clique would go down.

* * *

Rachel Martin had slept with and dated many guys. Call her a freshman slut, but it was true. So, she had MAJOR boy experience. She could flirt her way into knowing new students before school even started.

So, when she heard of Olivia Ryan, she had a tingling sense of a future gamma for the Sexy Liars. Rachel didn't like the name, but it would do. Her phone buzzed. It was Jasmine.

**JAZZ: HURRY UP! HIGH SCHOOL WILL NOT WAIT!**

Rachel studied her reflection: Wavy strawberry blonde hair, big hazel eyes, petite frame, and freckled pale skin. _Jasmine's a controlling bitch _she thought darkly as she left her house.

Too bad she didn't know hell would break loose as soon as she stepped foot in her new school.

* * *

**AFFILATIONS**

**TPC**

Massie Block (Alpha), Alicia Rivera (Beta), Dylan Marvil (Gamma), Kristen Gregory (Delta), and Claire Lyons (Omega)

**TSL (The Sexy Liars. Thought about changing it to The Sexy Stars. It said that in the first chapter since I changed it but I don't think it says it.)**

Jasmine Victors (Alpha), Rachel Martin (Beta), and Olivia Ryan (Soon-to-be Gamma)


	3. Gammas, Deltas, and the Omega

**A/N: Second chapter, FOOLIOS! Its a word. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Only. Own. Jasmine. &. Rachel. PONIES!**

* * *

Dylan Marvil used to think she was fat. She thought her red hair was dull, her body was full-out fat, her skin pasty, and her eyes an ugly shade of puke green. But they weren't. Her milky skin was smooth and soft sprinkled with brown freckles, her fiery locks were long and curly, her body was curvy, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green that pulled you right in.

Now she wasn't insecure and a high-school-student, Dylan was ready to take the high school world by storm. Along with her best friends. They formed the Pretty Committee, the Alpha Clique of their new high school.

Dylan had put on stone gray skinny jeans, black Converse, a black vest, and a silky emerald green tank that made her eyes stand out. She had simply brushed her hair, deciding not to add anything special and swiped on simple, vanilla-scented lip-gloss.

She walked out and got into Massie Block's Range Rover. "Simply sexy, Dyl! I approve" Massie said. Alicia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kristen Gregory had heard of the new clique, the Sexy Liars. She met them. In fact, she knew Jasmine and Rachel even before high school. Before OCD. Hell, she had even know Alicia before OCD!

_A young Kristen sat on the swings all by herself. Her being the new kid, she had no friends. A girl sat next to her. Kristen looked up. She was pale and short with gorgeous hazel eyes._

_"Hi. I'm Kristen" the blonde said shyly. "Rachel" she replied. "OW!" shouted a voice. Kristen and Rachel leaped up. A girl with light tan skin and piercing blue eyes was clutching her elbow._

_"Are you alright?" Rachel asked as Kristen gave the girl a comforting hug. "Y-yeah. Just scraped it. I'm Jasmine" she answered. "Hey, let's be best friends!" Kristen suggested. "Yeah!" agreed Jasmine and Rachel. _

_"We'll have a secret club and no one else can get into it unless they are rad-mega-awesome-kind people" Kristen continued, breathless by the end of it. "But no boys" Rachel said. "EW!" the trio said at once._

_"Hi. I heard you were in a club. C-c-can I join?" a girl nearby asked shyly. She was tan and dark-haired. "Sure! I'm Rachel. This is Jasmine and Kristen" Rachel agreed. "Hi. I'm Alicia."_

Kristen didn't know what had happened. They eventually had drifted apart, Jasmine with Rachel and Alicia with Kristen. In fourth grade, they moved to different schools.

In sixth grade, Kristen had seen Alicia at OCD. They pretended not to know each other and had been overjoyed to be in the same clique. But the two girls knew the friendship they had with Massie, Dylan, and Claire would never compare to the one with Jasmine and Rachel.

With Jasmine and Rachel, they didn't have to worry about looking perfect, scoring Gossip Points, or heck, even being popular! They were nice to everyone, told witty jokes, included everyone on inside jokes, participated in school activites together, hung out willingly with girls Massie would deem LBRs, and had sleepovers with girls that weren't in their secret club. They watched their first horror flick together, went on family trips with each other, and went to every event the girls had (like Kristen's soccer games, Rachel's swimming meets, Jasmine's cheerleading competitions, and Alicia's dancing recitals) and didn't miss one. So yeah, the Pretty Committee would never compare to the friendship Kristen, Jasmine, Alicia, and Rachel had had.

Her phone buzzed.

**Massie: ready 4 high school?**

**Kristen: born 4 it**

* * *

Claire Lyons knew something was up. By how Kristen and Alicia were whispering in a secretive way, how Massie flicked her charm bracelet in annoyance, how Dylan and Claire had to look awkwardly at the ground of the Range Rover.

Claire just didn't know why.

She gazed around at her friends.

Massie was scrolling through her phone, no doubt looking for something to distract her with. Judging by the frown on her face, she was visibly annoyed by Alicia and Kristen's private conversation.

Alicia was occasionally looking up from her conversation with Kristen, glancing at the three girls quickly before going back to her conversation.

Dylan was texting someone, her thick red curls hanging in her pale freckled face like a curtain. Maybe she was using the same excuse as Massie. Or maybe she was texting her new BF, Cam Plovert.

Kristen looked deep in the conversation she was having with Alicia, looking overjoyed. New soccer cleats? The fact she was rich again? New high school? Claire didn't know but something was making Kristen a lot happier than normal.

Claire was determined to find out what was happening to her BFFs.

* * *

Olivia Ryan was determined to be in an A-List Clique. The little dumb blonde façade would end today. She would show her smart, sexy side and maybe land a spot in the Pretty Committee. She didn't care someone would have to be kicked out, but she hoped it was Claire or Massie. Honestly, Olivia hated those bitches.

That's why when Jasmine Victors and Rachel Martin had asked her to be the Gamma of their clique the Sexy Liars, she'd accepted. When she heard who they also planned to recruit, Olivia had to bite her bottom lip to hold back her laughter.

Alicia and Kristen were loyal little puppies. One of Massie's four bitches. A naïve beta and a sporty delta who would do anything for Massie. Olivia knew it wouldn't be easy to recruit them. But something told Olivia it wouldn't be hard either.

Olivia would know soon.

And Olivia knew this soon-to-be cat-fight would be dirty. And only one clique would come out with victory.

* * *

Affiliations

**TPC**

Massie Block (Alpha), Dylan Marvil (Gamma/Beta), and Claire Lyons (Omega/Gamma)

_Neutral_

Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory

**TSL**

Jasmine Victors (Alpha), Rachel Martin (Beta), and Olivia Ryan (Gamma)


End file.
